Sweet Kisses: Give me my Gum!
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: New series: CY, BB, and Star go out. Leaving Robin and Raven alone...Now Robin wants gum, Raven has the last piece in her mouth. What does he do? Oneshot. Robrae


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Just so you know, I'm not a pervert. This was reposted, and it's a one shot.

The crime rate in Jump City was very low: No one was robbing a bank, stealing light energy, sending the Titans in a rampage around the city looking for a madman with a desire for an apprentice, etc. You know, the usual…

Although in Titans tower, nothing was usual, because all the Titans were not doing what they were usually were. Cyborg and Beast Boy were not playing video games; they were slumping all around the tower. Starfire was not cooking her not famous puddings; instead, she was just sleeping on her bed, ready to fall off the bed. Robin was not listening to his loud blaring music; he was just asleep on his desk with a few papers in front of him, while drooling a little. Raven was just meditating. They were all bored out of their minds, why you ask?

Every video game played, every pudding made and stocked into the refrigerator, and no music to lighten their dull minds. In fact, they did have work to do, such as filing, and training, and they could easily do that. But seriously, would you work if you had free time? Didn't think so… The titans even decided to dress differently than they usually would.

Raven was meditating near the window in the main room. She was wearing tight dark blue jeans and a off the shoulders lavender shirt over a black spaghetti strap. Robin had just woken up from his "nap" and went to make some coffee in the kitchen, wearing an oversized black t-shirt and light blue jeans. Suddenly, Cyborg and Beast Boy came rushing in and it looked as if they were having a race. Beast Boy was wearing green shirt, green pants and green shoes.

"Hey ya'll! Why'd you say we go out for some pizza! Then straight to the arcade!" Cyborg's thriving voice echoed throughout the room.

"Yea dude!" Beast boy already started towards the door.

"Race you there!"

"Dude, we just had a race!"

Before either of them could make it to the door, Starfire came in. She and Cyborg were the only ones not in different clothing. "Friends, are you proceeding to go somewhere of fun and interest?"

"Yea, we're going to PIZZA and then the arcade there! Wanna come?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Of course! Should we be doing the "dressing up?" Starfire asked in her oh so cheerful mood.

"Huh?" Beast Boy raised his eyebrows in a confused manner.

"She means is you should wear something different than your hero costume." Raven was finally finished after three hours of meditation. Her voice surprised them all, as no one knew she was done. She took out something from the jeans she was wearing. She put it in her mouth and continued talking. "By the way Beast boy, I suggest you change into clothes other than green, because someone might mistake you for a plant." She smirked.

(Raven has control over her emotions.)

"Humph!" Beast Boy stormed out of his room, since Raven was probably considered the most fashionable in the Titans now, since she dressed the best.

"Raven, may you and I proceed to my own dwelling room so you may help me find an outfit?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Why?" Raven had a little confusion in her eyes.

"Because I believe you are the most… fashionable, as I believe it is called."

"Starfire, you don't have bad taste…" she said, leaving off because sometimes… Starfire did have bad taste.

As soon as Starfire left the room, she looked at Cyborg. "Why does she ask me?" Although she was considered as it, she did not know she was the fashion stylist of the Titans.

"We think you dress best."

"I'm-I'm sorry, what?"

Cyborg smiled, "You heard me. We think _you_ dress best. Got to go! Bye!" He also left the room. Raven picked up her book from the counter and sat down at the couch in an attempt to read it. Robin was just sitting there, sipping his coffee and staring at Raven. He knew that she knew that he was staring at her. But what could he do? His hormones were taking over.

Ever since the incident with Trigon, he had fallen in love with the gothic beauty. Even though she was not as gothic as before, she could control her emotions so she laughed more, talked more, wore nicer clothes. Or in Robin's case, wore _tighter_ clothes. But he didn't mind, he was a teenager, not his fault that his hormones were taking over.

He saw her chewing bubble gum. She blew, **pop**. She blew again, **pop. **Then she just chewed. Robin watched this entire process. His crave for gum was threatening to take over his body. He couldn't do anything _but_ ask.

He walked up to her, with slow, steady and quiet steps. He wanted to make sure she didn't hear him. She didn't.

Raven was engrossed in her book, called Perfect Strangers. She was rudely interrupted when a pair of strong arms picked her off the sofa, wrapped his arms around her slim waist, rested his head on her shoulder, and said, "Hey Raven." his voice tickling her neck.

Raven rolled her eyes. It was only Robin. "What do you want Robin?"

"Just some gum."

"No, I don't have any. Now can I get back to my book?"

"Or course you can Raven." But his arms didn't leave her waist. Neither did his head.

"Um, earth to Robin? Aren't you going to let me go?"

"Why?"

"HELLO?" She asked very annoyed.

"You asked if you _could_ get back to your book. I said yes. You never asked if you _may _get back to your book, and I say no to that." He remarked just as Raven was about to ask.

"Then at least let me go!"

"But I want gum!"

"I told you I don't have any."

"You have some in your mouth." He smirked.

"Well, of course I have it in my mouth. But I can't give it to you, I'm chewing it."

"So?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"What do you want me to do Robin?" She asked while chewing.

"Give me yours."

"WHAT?"

But before she could complain, Robin had grabbed her wrists and kissed her mouth. With her mouth still open, he tried grabbing the gum, but she wouldn't let him. She hid it near her gums, then distracted Robin by tracing his abs with her finger. Robin's mouth closed a little, but not enough for her to let go off the widely deepening kiss. His hands traced her figure, and he smiled into the kiss. Raven was backed up into a wall, Robin following her. Raven put her hands around his neck seductively, while Robin put one of his hands on her waist, and another one around her back, pulling her to him. This was making them even closer if that was possible, and both of them smiled. Robin finally got what he was looking forward too; her bubble gum was slowly falling down her gums**. (AN: You might get confused with the gum and her gums, but I will refer to bubble gum and the gum in your mouths will remain the same.)** Robin grabbed the bubble gum with his tongue, and brought it into his mouth. He didn't want the kiss to end yet, but they both needed something called air, and so they retired to small kisses. Raven had not yet noticed her gum was gone. She opened her eyes. "What was that?"

"A kiss for my favorite person." Raven then saw he was chewing gum. She went back to her hiding spot and found the gum was gone.

"UH!" Robin smirked. He turned around slowly swinging his feet and began humming the chorus some random song. He walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Raven would not take this. She believed in revenge, and she would get hers. She stomped up to him, and turned him around forcefully, then seized Robin's shirt collar, and brought him down to her (which wasn't a lot) and kissed him. His mouth was closed, and she wouldn't last for that. She licked his tongue, and unfortunately for Robin, he couldn't handle it. He opened his mouth and let Raven's tongue inside. She wrapped her arms around Robin's neck like a snake, and Robin brought his arms to her waist. She kissed him senseless until he smiled again. She talked while kissing him. "I want my gum back."

"You could've asked." Robin said into her mouth. They were still kissing. A moment passed.

"I know. But I'd rather have it back this way." She replied, again the retired to small kisses, and while Robin thought she was ending, he frowned, and took a hold of Raven's shirt from the back and kissed her again, allowing Raven to take possession of the gum piece. She received it, and remained to kiss him. Another moment passed, and Robin was tired, well his mouth was. So was Raven, so they stopped.

He looked her in the eye. She was chewing her gum again. "You'll do anything to get that gum, won't you?"

She nods while chewing. Robin sighed. "But don't worry, I'll have some more for you next time."

"And when is next time?"

"Um…" She tapped a finger on her chin in mock thinking. Then she stopped and did something in her mouth. He couldn't tell. She kissed him again, this time leaving half her gum in his mouth. "Now." She smirked and left the room.

Robin smiled and chewed the gum. He had gotten to kiss Raven.

There's a reason why gum is so good.

**Was it terrible? Was it good? Please tell me.**


End file.
